Remembering You
by dyeampierre
Summary: 7 yrs has passed since Chihiro Ogino has left the magical world of witches and monsters . she has never been the same again. living a normal life as a junior in high school , a star on the track team and a hard e cant seem to forget haku,his promise and the memories she hasn't let go.will she love haku or no face who is now human! will haku love her and fight for her!
1. Unforgettable Strength

Chihiro Ogino walked silently down the dirt path, observing her surrounds as if looking for something near and dear to her. The trees swayed softly against the summer wind, as the sun beamed down lighting her usual path going home. She continued on as the path turned to concrete, she held her book bag straps tight as she approached a busy street and waited for the walk sign to turn. She sighed as the wind brushed softly against her pale skin and moved her wavy light brown hair in its pony tail. Chihiro looked up toward the light blue sky, her eyes training as she observed the birds flying by.

~..Of course… just birds~ Chihiro once again felt stupid for even trying to search in the sky, for even trying to look for him when it was pointless. Concentrating on the walk sign, she hurried across the street landing near the corner of the street that lead to her house and the forest where it all happened. She looked ahead seeing the small of concrete stretch near the tree and the view of the entire town. The little houses were placed where the always had, she remembered that day so easily. When she asked her mom

"What are all those stones? They look like little houses?"

"Those are shrines. Some people believe spirits live in them."

Chihiro laughed to herself looking at the little stone houses and as she looked up to the dirt path leading to the place that changed her and where her adventure began .she stood her ground. She felt her pulse race and her heart quicken, she wanted to badly explore but she hasn't touched this road or even visited it for 7yrs. She could just give an excuse to her mother and father, act like it was just a walk and come back. ~as long as I don't cross the stairs…I'll be fine. Right? ~she sighed feeling defeated and turned to her right going up the steep hill home. ~

Chihiro moved up the front steps to her blue house, it was a simple two story family home like all the rest on the block from her including her friend izumi. Ever since she moved her, they have been close since elementary till junior year in high school. Izumi you could say was her best friend, they knew everything about each other and live within a good distance. Though her only secret was the adventure of going into another world, seeing things no one has ever seen and meeting her first love. Chihiro took her key from her side pocket of her book bag and slide it in the key hole opening the door with a _click_.

She walked in dropping her bag slowly as she slipped off her black flats onto the mat where her mother's shoes were placed, her fathers were missing. ~he must be at work again, better help mom in the kitchen. ~ Chihiro slipped one strap of her book bag onto her left shoulder, moving her way toward the kitchen opening already hearing the sounds of pot and pans. The smell of ramen in the air along with her favorite, sushi and she was happy to help if it meant eating it in the process. She dropped her bag near the stairs leading upstairs and slid into the kitchen with a smile on her face. "Hey mom i can guess what your cooking!" her mother laughed as she was stirring a huge pot of noddle's and vegetables that filled the house.

She turned to face chihiro as she had her short sleeve plain white blouse on and khaki pants. ~must have started cooking since she came home from the office. ~ "well look who came home! Hi honey, i had a feeling you would have wanted to help but I'm almost done." Chihiro rolled her eyes folding her arms across her chest, "i had a feeling you would try to finish faster because of how i nibble on dinner." Her mother smiled brightly ,showing white teeth in place as she hugged chihiro and kisses her forehead. Chihiro smiled as she hugged back and kissed her mother's cheek. Her mother moved back moving around the huge island in the kitchen to start on the dumplings. "So how was school? I thought you and izumi would come home later than usual?"

Chihiro placed herself with her elbows on the counter and her hands cupping her face, "she had to stay after for math and i didn't want to hold her back because i needed company so i just walked home early." Her mother nodded as her hands worked in a bowel with meat and spices, "well good have any homework," she asked. Chihiro nodded as she sighed not wanting to complete the math assignment, she finished everything else including honors art homework but wasn't up to it, "yeah i only have math since i finished everything in class including m art project for art honors."

Her mother smiled and looked up at chihiro, "still drawing those dragons huh?" Chihiro looked away letting her hands fall from her face and move to settle in front of her instead, "yeah you know how much i love them mom." She looked up happy to see her mom back to preparing the meat adding some soy sauce to not see the sad look on her face. "Um i was wondering if i can take a quick walk, I'll be sure to change out of my clothes and bring my phone in case of anything." Her mother nodded with a bright smile and looked quickly to the clock, "alright! Sure honey but be home before dinner okay? And remember after dinner to finish your math homework all right?"

Chihiro nodded with a bright smile anxiously as she hurried and kissed her mom's cheek and hurried out the kitchen grabbing her book bag by the stairs racing up stairs. She felt her heart beat furiously at the thought of returning to the very place she thought she would never step foot on again. The thought of looking for Kohaku even though he promised to come back.

Chihiro : Will we meet again sometime?  
Haku : Sure we will.  
Chihiro : Promise?  
Haku: Promise…Now go, and don't look back

She felt tears sting but she held them back as she closed her door and settled her bag near her desk by her beside. She took in the look of her room, light blue sheets along with light green decorative pillows. She looked over where her wide window faced the town and its blue sparking sea and the movement around the small town. Her desk was clean, her calendar was attached to her board that was pinned with pictures of her friends, the vacations she went on, herself and some sketch drawings. Chihiro smiled at each picture, where a sweet happy memory laid. She sighed and looked at the clock quickly. ~2:30, i still have time to come back by 5:00 before dad gets back. I hope this walk isn't for nothing.~ I hope i can find you haku...~

Chihiro laid her hand on a sketch of a dragon in profile, its eyes soft mirroring and looking into hers, the details of the dragon in place with heavy lines of refining. His scales that gleamed and the aquamarine hair that swayed within the wind was sketched with light lines. ~ I'm coming. Just hold on. Please~ she moved back from her desk and hurried into her small walk in closet. She grabbed a pair of jogging shorts and a white t-shirt. Laying them out on the bed she slipped out of uniform, sliding off her hanker chip, and white blouse. Carefully as she sat on the edge of her bed she slid off her socks and skirt. Placing her uniform on the bed she hurried into her t-shirt and jogging shorts, she moved to her dresser accompanied with a mirror looking into one of draws to find socks for her sneakers.

Chihiro stopped short as she looked up at herself, her breasts grew and were fully out slightly. She was a B-cup and stayed that way till now. Her hair was longer even though she cut it recently last month, her bangs were slightly longer. Her lips were pink as a rose, her cheek bones settled more. Her eyelashes swept with an innocence to showing off her dark brown eyes. Her strong arms filled with muscle even if she was skinny, having no curves and no butt. Ever since she came back from the magical world, she took on hard jobs since she was 10, helping anyone in need, working even when her parents' seen no point to it. She works whenever she's called on by the restaurant not too far from her house. Without her help the place would look a mess, she fixed it up resembling the bathhouse Yubba had and never grew tired of it. Chihiro moved from her gaze into the mirror onto the edge of her bed and slid on socks and was close to leaving her room. ~ Opps! Can't leave without my phone...~

Chihiro turned around and hurried opening the front zipper of her bag and sliding out her phone. Her parents bought her an i-phone, their new in America and coasted a lot. Hers was a 4s but to chihiro as long as it connected to her friends and family she was happy with it. Chihiro hurried closing her bedroom door closed and ran down the stairs quick pushing past the kitchen to the mat where her sneakers laid. "Don't forget! Come back before dinner!" her mother yelled. Chihiro slipped on her sneakers off of the edge of the little ledge a few feet from the door as she nodded and responded, "I won't! I love you! I promise to hurry back!" Chihiro hurried out the door and down the steps slipping her phone in her pocket. She moved into a fast jog, wanting to get to her destination before the sun went down. ~Haku...please be there. Please~

Chihiro ran down the hill and made a right up the dirt path b the tree and shrines. She was good at running and was the second best in the track team. Chihiro knew this wasn't going to be a long ran and kept going without looking back to the town. Sweat dribbled down her forehead but kept breathing in and out watching her breathing. She turned to her left noticing something caught her eyes and stopped. The stone statue that she passed by long ago was still there, standing untouched by the terrain of the forest and felt as if she was younger. She shakes her head with a smile as she got into a slow jog angling her arms as her hands were aligned as if cutting knives.

Time passed and before Chihiro knew it she gasped as she came upon the entrance. The same statue from down the road stood in front as if guarding its secret's. She reached into her pocket looking at the time, 4:00 Pm.

~i expected to be faster than this, I'm going to really have to hurry up! ~ Chihiro pressed her camera app and snapped a picture of the statue and the dark entrance. She smiled pressing on the top right bottom as the screen went black and placed it into her pocket. She hurried into a jog once again moving around the statue and looking into the dark entrance feeling the wind trying to slowly pull her in. she clenched her fists, her face serious and was sure of walking in. ~ I'm coming haku... Just hold on a little longer. ~


	2. A walk down Memory lane

Chihiro took her phone out pressing the button on top as she activated her flashlight as she slowly walked down the long hallway looking ahead to see the bright light at the end of the tunnel. Her footsteps echoed off the hallway as she kept at a steady pace. ~ You got this chihiro we faced crazy stuff before...we can face it again~ she reached the end of the tunnel with a happy sigh as she looked around, the same little train station was still set, nothing was moved out of place and it felt like she was arriving closer to home. Chihiro turned off her flashlight and took a quick picture of the area then pressed the top right button closing her phone and slid it into her pocket. She moved toward the open area where the light shined the brightest, taking her time moving into the open doorway stepping out into the light. she gasped her smile widening as she saw the same green grass ,and the same feeling of the warm wind hit her.

The blue sky's beautiful and perfect silence all around her. ~ I'm home! Finally home!~ Chihiro couldn't contain her happiness she hurried up the dirt path. Where the statue of the frog in its crouched position with its mouth open was still there guarding and the stairs that were leading into the town. She ran practically up the steps as she felt her heart beat taking it all in. the same town was lined with restaurant's, everything the same and even the clock tower far in the distance. She took out her phone, shooting pictures and hurried along putting it away as she crossed form the steps into the town.

~hmm...where can i find the bath house...i forget where i last saw it~ she smirked and giggled remembering her dads sense of smell to the food that lead them in trouble in the first place. She cranked her head back sniffling the air and smelled it. ~yup! That's it! ~ Chihiro ran upstairs upon stairs passing by restaurants and homes. She stopped when she recognized the restaurant stall that her parents' ate at and quickly turned her head seeing the clock tower ahead. ~this is it! Now's my chance to find him but i have to hurry i don't have much time left!~ Chihiro hurried up the steps, she took pictures of what she could then turned right to the bathhouse. Still standing tall, all its feature's the same Chihiro jumped up and down happily.

Adrenaline ran through her as she ran to the bridge, will snapping pictures and hurrying to close the phone. ~okay 4:24...i got some time left...i just need to find him~ she walked quickly as she faced the bathhouse double doors. Her hand shaking slightly ready to open the door, when suddenly a door creaked and Chihiro turned quickly to see rin coming out of the small secret door she once went through. Her hand held a basket with an empty bowl and chopsticks, she must have went down to give Kamaji his usual lunch for when taking his break in the boiler room.

Lin turned around and gasped dropping the basket, she still looked the same and it almost made chihiro young all over again. Her uniform was the same with her hair pulled back along her back, her long brown hair and bangs. Still intact. She smiled feeling tears well up as she turned fully around shaking with emotions she couldn't express but were of pure joy, her close friend that was there for her, giving her comfort making her feel right at home when she was young and it made chihiro look to this person as a sister. Lin moved to look closer at chihiro looking over her features, "...this must be a dream? You can't be...Sen... ?" Chihiro nodded as tears made their way down her cheeks, "yeah...it's me...Sen... i-i came to find...haku..and say h-hi."

Lin started to well up with tears and hugged chihiro tight sniffling into her held her tight as well her warms wrapped around her as her head was laying on her shoulder hearing muffled words from rin mumble into her shoulder. "Kid I can't believe you came back! You look so beautiful and tall. I can't believe it's you. " Chihiro giggled as she pulled slightly back," thank you! You still the same as ever! I've missed you all, including you. I was counting on coming sooner or later but I'm here to find haku." Lin nodded her face hiding her smile and moved out of her embrace slowly looking towards across the bridge her arms crossed silent.

"Well i hate to break your heart when you're happy to see me but...he's gone...sen" Chihiro gasped looking at rins back, feeling tears well and fall down her cheeks. ~no i thought he would come and find me...not disappear...and leave me~ she gripped her t-shirt trying to hold back her disappointment and her shattering heart. Chihiro all these years waited each day waiting by her window at night looking up into the dark sky waiting to see him fly through her window. She dreamed of him looking beautiful and happy to take her anywhere she wanted.

She kept all the memories she could of her second home and now...it's like a piece of it crumpled. Rin turned around she came up to Chihiro rubbing her arms looking into her eyes," he went looking for you in your town, i have a feeling he will find you instead." She nodded as she slowly moved her head to look back into Lins, "when did he leave?!" she gripped the front of lins front shirt her emotions on edge. Lin held chiiro's arms tight, "he left yesterday, he said that he will be living a new life and will visit when he can. We threw him a party and everything. He said he was going to search for you and make up for his promise." Chihiro smiled brightly, as she hugged lin again and kissed her cheek enthusiastically. "Well why you didn't say so! I thought he left me and forget about the promise we made! Thank you lin for telling me! "Lin chuckled and hugged chihiro tight, "no problem it's all to see you happy! And it least get some fun out of this! I needed a little drama and romance it's been boring."

Chihiro laughed as she held lins hands moving back looking at her, "I'm happy to see my close fried again, but i better head back as soon as i can. Time is moving fast and i have a feeling ill be late for dinner!" lin nodded as she took chihiro's hand and hurried to the middle of the bridge, "well get going don't want you in trouble and late for a good meal! I'll be sure to tell everyone about you visiting! And remember don't forget about us, were always here sen and you can always come and stay with us for a few days."

Chihiro smiled at lin's words and took her phone out quick and swiping the screen to a camera and moved lin close and took a few pics doing silly poses as rin stared scared at her phone unsure of what to do. Chihiro laughed, "It's a phone! In my world this is a faster way of communicating with people and doing amazing stuff! I'm only taking pictures with you so i can remember you."

Lin turned her head slightly to the side and laughed as well, "alright well c'mon take some more before you ran off with your um thingy." Chihiro laughed at her choice of words and pulled rin close as they smiled and took pictures together. Lin hugged her tight before backing up onto her side of the bride and yelling over the space between them as she waved form a distance, " come back soon sen!."

Chihiro nodded waving back with a bright smile, "i will! I'll see you soon." Chihiro quickly raced to the stairs that led to her world wasting no time. As she zoomed passed the buildings and the memories that held them she felt happy tears slid down her cheeks. Racing past the frog she hurried down the dirt path and the rocks that held the river and didn't look back once~


	3. Typical Day in the Ogino Home

Chihiro panted slowly up the steps to her house as the sun was slowly setting, she knew she made it in time for dinner even if she sprinted all the way through the dirt path and up the steep hill to her home. She was happy to have spent some time with Lin and got the information she needed. Now all she had to do was wait for him like she always did. Chihiro smiled and sighed happily as she opened the door to house. Her father's laughter echoed from the kitchen which made her smile to herself ~must be having some sake before dinner, must be good news from work as always.~

She sat down near the floor ledge on the floor slipping off her muddy sneakers and placing them on the mat with her mothers and fathers shoes. "Chihiro, honey is that you!? You just came right on time! Come help me set up the dinner table." Chihiro got up moving towards the kitchen where her mother and father were together sharing a glass of course sake. She smiled as she entered moving to the cabinets to grab the china but her dad moved grabbing her into a bear hug. "h-hey! D-ad! Your killing me!" she squeaked in his shoulder. Her dad laughed, kissed her forehead and let her go, "sorry kiddo couldn't help myself so how's things with you and school?"

She got the china from the cabinet and moved across the hall to the dining room sliding the fusuma, like any Japanese traditional home washitsu was included. Ever since chihiro moved this was her favorite room, holding art work that she created on the wall and it brought pride of how clean she kept it. She placed the china gently for them three, with that she answered her dad's question, "was good didn't get to spend time with izumi since she stayed after and I got all my work done. I came home and then just went for a run." She left the fusuma open as she moved across the hall back into the kitchen grabbing a pot and making tea in place for dinner. She got the china cups that went along with the china set and hurried across the hall into the washitsu placing them on the kotatsu table by the china plates. Chihiro rolled up her sleeves moving in a fast pace movement into the kitchen checking on the tea, "do you want me to help me to place the food on the kotashu mom?"

her mom nodded with a smile as her father whispered in her ear, both their cheeks rosy from the sake already and it almost made chihiro want to laugh out loud but she held her tongue in place. Her mom already had the food placed on certain china dishes and quickly grabbed them into her arms into the washitsu. Placing them with care, making sure to leave the middle area of the table free for the tea. Chihiro smiled moving back looking at the kotatsu with satisfaction of her work.~ now this is what i call a perfect meal~ her mother and father hand in hand walked in to the washitsu smiling unaware of the beauty of the dinner she created. Her dad sat down with her mother and rubbed his hands hungrily, "now this looks great honey! Thank you for the meal! And thank you chihiro for setting it up nicely as always."

Chihiro nodded with a smile and heard the sound of her tea making its noise from the pot. Chihiro hurried into the kitchen turning off the stove and pouring the tea into the china teacup, putting the pot back she placed sugar and lemon. She covered it, while grabbing a cloth she held it slowly moving into the washitsu and placing it in the middle of the kotatsu. Chihiro finally sat down on her seat, sitting cross legged and waited for her parents to grab what they could into their plates. As they began to eat she started collecting white rice, sushi, dumplings and some ramen into her china plate and china bowl. She ate at a pace hungry from her run and anxious to see if haku would find her. ~i hope he's here waiting for me in my room! Or maybe searching for me endlessly, i hope Lin was right. ~

Her dad chuckled, "you're in a hurry for something aren't you?" i looked up noticing my dad and mom looking at me. "Um... yeah i have math homework and i want to get it done right away." Her mom nodded as she drank her tea, "well since you set up the table for us me and your father can handle the cleaning of the kitchen and the food today." Chihiro smiles showing the white of her teeth nodding as she gulped her hot tea which hurt going all the way down and trying her best to hide her pain. "Thanks mom and dad! Oh and be sure to save the food for left overs so you don't have to cook!"

she stood up from her seat taking her china dish ,chop sticks and china cup hurrying to the sink leaving it there. She hurried back into the washitsu bending down to kiss both her parents cheeks, "good night mom, goodnight dad i love you both."

Chihiro hurried up the stairs hurrying their voices fade as they replied back in a lower tone. She opened her door hoping to find haku but sadly it was just a dark room. She turned on the lights looking on her bed or near the window for any type of movement of anything but nothing. ~ Maybe...~ she pushed the negative thoughts out her head as she opened her book bag setting out her calculator, lead pencil and her notebook. Chihiro then connected her phone to her charger and then left it laying on the side of her bed. There was at least three messages from izumi, probably the usual texts. She ignored the messages willing herself to move into her chair, as she opened her notebook with the listed problems and worked with ease. ~

Chihiro sighed looking down at the finished problems and closed her notebook and placing her things back into her back pack. She looked at the time knowing it was late and was still in need of a shower. She got out of her chair moving to her bed under her pillow for her pjs. The sound of a door opened and she turned quickly around only fining her mother standing in her own pjs, "chihiro its Friday so relax okay, me and your father will be in our rooms if anything. The shower is all yours alright. Goodnight i love you sweetheart."

Chihiro nodded smiling, "don't worry ill relax mom and i love you too goodnight." Her mother closed the door shut, her footsteps softly made their way down the hall to her room as the door closed. She put her hand on her heart, expecting him to be here and she shakes her head at the thought.

~im that insane to think he would come into my house, at my front door so normally. Of course he wouldn't do that! Uhh, i really need a shower. ~Chihiro grabbed her folded pj's, moving towards her dresser to open a draw and take out a pair of panties. She closed the drawer moving to her bedroom door as she took her towel from its hook and closed the door.~


End file.
